


An Unexpected Anouncement

by BrunetteBookworm



Series: Tumblr ficlet prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Harry is a bit not good, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Siblings, misplaced blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrunetteBookworm/pseuds/BrunetteBookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandi asked for : Johnlock fic, where John and Sherlock are out and about, and run into Harry.<br/>They are together, and were just about to have a moment, and Harry appears. And Sherlock stands up for John somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Anouncement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vyxyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/gifts).



For most of his life, John Watson had been attracted to both men and women. And, for most of his life, he’d been denying that. A product of growing up in a working class community in the 80’s and 90’s, where homophobia was rife and the fear of HIV was strong, John had learnt to keep his head down. He was lucky, in a way, that he was attracted to women – up until very recently he’d passed for completely  100% straight. That was something that Harry had never been able to do. In retrospect, then, John should’ve known that her reaction might’ve been _a bit not good_ when his relationship with Sherlock became public knowledge.

*

“Why are we even _here_ , John?” Sherlock huffed, “I’d much rather be at home. Alone. _With you_ …”  
  
“We are here, in this nice restaurant, because we are on a _date_. Because it is your _birthday_.And because I wanted to show you off,  my _gorgeous, brilliant, sexy_ partner.”  
  
John smirked as Sherlock preened at his words. There wasn’t much he liked better, these days, than pulling Sherlock out from behind the wall he’d built for himself. This man – this brilliant, crazy, wonderful man – felt everything so deeply. It was a marvel to experience life with him, intimately. It was something John hoped to do for _many_ years yet to come…  
  
“Sherlock…?”  John, began, nervousness fluttering in his stomach.  
  
“Yes, John? Is there something you wanted to ask me? Because this truly is a _fascinating_ place to study social behaviour. Isn’t it _interesting_ how people react differently in unfamilar environments?”

If John had been paying attention, instead of staring down into his lap, he would’ve noticed the mischevous glint in Sherlock’s eyes that said he had deduced _exactly_ what  was about to happen.

“Erm. Yes. Well. There _is_ something I want to ask you, actually. Um.  Sherlock, you are the most important person in my life. And you have been for some time, even when I was too stubborn to admit it. I know we haven’t actually been _together_ long, but…”

“John!  How _are_ you? Seems like it’s been a _lifetime_ since I last saw you, what with so many _changes_ in your life!”

Harry Watson, older sister, somewhat successful lawyer and recovering alcoholic had appeared at the head  of their table,  filled with simmering resentment. John briefly wondered if he would _ever_ make it through a proposal without being interupted (although he was determined that this would be the last proposal he would ever make) before he turned to look up at his sister.

“Harry. Hi. Hello. I er....Well, I wasn’t expecting to see you. Here. Tonight. Are you well?”

“Oh yes  John, I’m fine. Just here to meet a woman. For a date. Like I’ve been doing my _entire adult life_.” She glared at him. “ I suppose this is him, then?  The famous ‘Mister’ Holmes - your _boyfriend_?

John sighed. “Yes Harry. This is my partner Sherlock...”

“How nice to _finally_ meet you” Harry said sarcastically, extending a hand towards Sherlock. “I really was quite surprised to read in the Daily Mail that you two were _together_ especially considering I didn’t know my little brother was _gay_.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Harry, I’m…” John began, heat rising up his neck.

“Don’t you _dare_   start John Watson. I suffered through years and years of torment and abuse.  While you were off being the perfect golden child, becoming a doctor and then joining the army like some kind of god damn matyr, I was left out all on my own. _You_ left me out on my own. You never stopped anyone from saying anything and all the while you were going through the same thing! You’re a coward. And a liar. You are so much worse than _anyone_ who ever shouted abuse at me because you could’ve supported me _and you didn’t do a fucking thing_!”

John felt his stomach drop, and his left hand started to tremble. He clenched it tight. Shame washed over as his sister’s words overwhelmed him. Harry drew in a sharp breath and furiously wiped tears from her eyes, fixing her  eyes on her brother and demanding answers from him. But he had none to give.  Sherlock,  blinking off his astonishment, took John’s left hand in his right and rubbed small careful circles over the back of it. He looked at John with a openess that said _‘I love you_ so _very much_ ’ and then turned to face Harry.

“Harriet,” Sherlock began, with determination, “I can see you are upset.  Your reasoning is not totally unfounded, but I will not let you blame John for all the misfortune you have encountered in your life. Did it occur to you that your brother was scared? That he’d heard the names same-sex attracted people were called? That he was confused because he liked boys _and_ girls? That coming out as bisexual is even harder than coming out as gay because of the biphobia in both the straight and queer communities?”

Harry looked stunned. “ I…well, why didn’t he _tell_ me? I had to find out by reading a fucking _newspaper_!”

Sherlock pressed on. “Do you think that’s how he wanted you to find out? We were planning to tell you that weekend actually. And then some _idiot_ with a telephoto lens managed to get a grainy picture of hug after a solved case, and some other _imbecile_ from Scotland Yard confirmed it for them. This is the first time we’ve been out together since and John was about to propose so if you could _leave_ so he could, that would be wonderful!”

Both Watson siblings jaws had dropped. Harry still looked a little put out, but John was admiring his brilliant detective with wonder.

“Now, your date will be arriving in approximately five minutes. I suggest you pop off to the ladies and clean yourself up.”

Harry nodded, and softly replied “I am happy for you John. I am.” and gave him a weak, sad smile.

“Cheers, Harry. We’ll have you ‘round for dinner soon, yeah?” John asked, words being able to form properly for the first time in a few minutes. “I think we have a bit to talk about.”

“Yeah. Yeah, ok.” Harry straighten up, slid her shoulders back and walked off towards the ladies.

*

“Well. I had planned on that going a little…smoother,” chuckled John, later that evening back in Baker St. “Thank you, though. For sticking up for me.”

“John, surely you know by now that there is nothing in the world I wouldn’t do to protect you. I would very much like to be your husband, so if you would give me those antique cufflinks you have hidden in a box in your trouser pocket, that would be brilliant!” Sherlock said, smiling that rare smile he only ever smiled for John.

“Come here, you git!” John replied, eyes sparkling, as he pulled Sherlock down into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this? Send me a fluff prompt via [my tumblr](http://221--bee.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
